Elsword- Goodbyes
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: The sound of the approaching train and the whistle of the train's engine could be heard in Elder. Aisha was ready to depart to Velder where her new school awaits, but does she have the courage to leave her hometown, her friends, and Elsword? As the story unfolds, read along as Aisha decides her fate and says "Goodbye" once and for all. (ElsxAI) I do not own the title image.


**Hiyo~! Aria speaking! This is just a short one-shot that I wrote for fun based on the cover image. I hope you like it and please favorite, follow, and review!~Hikari No Aria**

 **Here are the classes~**

 **Elsword- Rune Slayer -18  
Aisha- Void Princess and Elemental Master- 18  
Rena- Wind Sneaker- 22**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 ****The endless sound of roaring tracks and honking whistles made a certain girl anxious. She sat there on the bench wearing a silky white long sleeved dress with a V shaped neck and black fur around her neck. A single black ribbon was tied to her collar and a silver cross hanged, dangling from a red belt on her waist. She wore a black laced choker and long black stockings. Her lilac hair was tied into two pigtails with two black ribbons and her amethyst colored eyes gazed out into the scenery. In her hands she held a long, slim black wand that she always carried with her.

She looked around in anxiety, waiting for her sister to come. "Aisha!" A voice called out to her which caught her attention. She looked around and smiled when she saw who was calling her.

"Mana! There you are! I was waiting for you!" Aisha exclaimed as she stood up from the bench and hurried over to her older sister who was only a few minutes older than her.

She raced over to her sister while pulling her red and black suitcase with her. When she reached her, she stopped and said, "So, Mana. Where are the others? I want one final word with them.".

Thats right...one final word. Aisha Cerise was leaving her hometown of Elder to leave for a new prestigious school in Velder called "Velder High School for the Gifted Mages". She and her sister were both attending this school and today was the day Aisha and Mana left for their new awaited school.

Aisha couldn't help, but feel nervous. She spent her whole life here in Elder and now she's leaving. Wouldn't everyone feel nervous about that!?

"The others? Well they are waiting for you by the departing station, so you better hurry! Or else you won't have time to say goodbye!" Mana teased as she took her sister's hand and took her to the departing station.

* * *

"Aisha! There you are!" A feminine voice called out to her. It belonged to her friend, Rena who was an elf. She was waving like crazy to her and everyone else was behind her.

Aisha walked up to them while pulling her luggage. She tried to act calm and composed, but a bit of her anxiety spilled through her mask.

Rena looked worried and said, "Aisha? Are you okay? You seemed tensed." Aisha sighed and touched her arm nervously. "Why wouldn't I be Rena? I'm leaving to a new place...meeting new people...and living a new life…" She replied in sadness.

Rena smiled, but her smile turned into a sad frown. "It's okay Aisha...we'll still be there for you...everyone will still be there for you. Even if we are not physically there with you, that doesn't mean that we aren't in your heart." She comforted as she pulled her into a hug.

Aisha's eyes grew wide and she started crying. "R-R-Rena! I'll miss you!" She muttered as her tears flowed down past her cheeks.

"I will too...I will too.." Rena whispered as she petted her head and closed her eyes. Tears started falling down her cheek.

Mana watched as the two friends cried and hugged each other in sadness. "So...is she the only one you're going to miss?" A manly voice asked in disappointment.

Aisha opened her eyes only to see a familiar red headed boy. She glared at him and let go of Rena's hug. She wiped away her tears and said, "Yeah! That's right! Were you expecting me to miss **you** Cherry?". Her voice was full of mockery.

Elsword shrugged his shoulders and came over to her. He stared at her longingly which made Aisha uncomfortable. She looked at him a slight blush on her cheeks. "W-What!? Is there something on my face?" She asked as she turned around, embarrassed.

"No..Unless you mean that ugly frown and those tears your showing Grape." He replied back as he flicked his finger on her forehead which made her grunt in pain. She touched her forehead and gently touched the red mark on her forehead. She eyed Elsword in a glare and muttered, "And I was starting to think that you weren't that bad…".

Elsword unfortunately for her, heard that and smirked. "So...you're starting to fall for me Aisha or have you always held special feelings for me?" He teased an amused smirk appeared on his face as he continued to tease her which earned Aisha a few giggles from Mana and Rena.

After a while of teasing, Aisha clenched her fists and pushed Elsword away in a shove. She looked at him with a face mixed with anger, embarrassment, and tears. "S-S-Stop saying stuff like that! You're going to make me miss you even more!" She confessed as she whimpered quietly while covering her face.

Elsword was dumbfounded, but soon went over to her and embraced her from the back. Aisha continued crying, but the volume of it quieted down. He slowly caressed her cheek from behind and played with the strands of her hair. He closed his eyes and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you…"

And so Aisha continued to burst out in tears. "Uwah….E-E-Elsword!" She cried out as she turned around and jumped into his arms. She clenched his shirt tightly and leaned into his chest. "I-I-I love you too!" She whimpered as she looked up and stared into his crimson eyes which were filled with joy.

They leaned in and….kissed.

Mana and Rena looked in shock and then giggled like crazy which earned them blushes from both Elsword and Aisha.

Suddenly, the sound of a train's cho cho filled the air and Aisha's blush faded into a frown. She stared blankly at the approaching train and sighed. Mana came over and patted her back. She gave her sister a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry it'll only be for 4 years….We'll come back soon..".

Aisha turned to look at her sister and smiled weakly. "You're right. There is no point in being depressed. Ne Elsword~?" She commented as she gave him a weak smile.

He nodded and then said, "Don't cry too much since you're such a crybaby you know..". He crossed his arms and smirked when he said that. Aisha shook her head and smiled. Elsword's heart shattered slightly when she did, reminding himself that she would be leaving for 4 years and wouldn't return anytime soon.

Aisha noticed this and frowned. "You Elbaka. I'll be back soon...If you wait for me patiently, I'll return in no time. I'll send you letters and postcards, so don't worry! I'll be back soon…" She said reassuringly as she kissed his cheek and smiled.

His eyes grew wide for a second, but then he smiled. He scratched his head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you Aisha…" He muttered as he watched as the train arrived in a cloud of smoke. He stared as Mana boarded the train first and then Aisha follow.

He couldn't accept the fact that she was leaving after all these years, but he didn't want to ruin her dreams. She deserved to go to this school and Elsword couldn't stop her as she boarded the train.

He tried to keep himself from crying, but all he could manage to let out was a disappointed sigh. The train started up as the whistle blew and the passengers took their seats. Aisha and Mana sat in the 3rd one by the windows where he could see her.  
Rena shouted, "Goodbye Aisha! Mana!" while shedding droplets of tears. She waved her hand furiously and started to weakly smile.

Elsword looked at her and wondered how she could smile at this kind of time and then it hit him.

She wanted to let Aisha see her with a smile, a smile that reassured her that she would be waiting and she had to continue her dreams. Elsword realized that…

So he looked at the departing train that was slowly starting to move and shouted, "AISHA! GOODBYE! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU! SO DON'T! GIVE UP! YOU HEAR ME!". His face was red and full of tears and he watched for her head to turn. But it didn't…..

He felt disappointed that his message didn't get to her and watched as the train slowly faded from view. Disappointed...he turned his head and started to head back until a voice called to him.

"Elsword...Goodbye my love...until next time." A voice tingled in his ears which caused him to turn around in a hurry. A purple sheet of paper floated gently down as the wind carried it. Elsword catched it with his fingers and read it.

"What does it say?" Rena asked in curiosity as she desperately tried to dry her tears. He smiled and looked to the sky where the clouds puffed a opal white and the sky was dyed a cerulean blue. The air was calm and the breeze was gentle. A single silver star sparkled brightly in the distance and Elsword sighed.

" _Farewell Elsword~. I'll hope to see you again….until that star's shimmer dies...I will never forget you and I will continue to love you. It is not goodbye..,but instead see you later…"_

* * *

 __  
Thank you for reading this one shot again! And I got you enjoyed reading it! Q^Q I worked so hard to make it sweet, tear jerking, and sweet. I hope you enjoyed it again! Sayonara~!- Hikari-No-Aria


End file.
